


Somebody Call 9-1-1

by Aklusmos



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aklusmos/pseuds/Aklusmos
Summary: It's career week and Danika couldn't care less until a certain police office and firefighter come to her school to give a presentation.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 24
Kudos: 244





	Somebody Call 9-1-1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm pretty sure I've read every fic in this fandom and so I starting writing cause apparently that's a thing I do now. I blame it on quarantine.
> 
> This is based on this prompt I saw on tumbler:  
> TK and Carlos have been chosen to go to their district’s high school for Career Week, representing, respectively, the Fire and Police Departments, to have someone closer to the students’ age. The students expect the usual middle aged guys when the two come in.
> 
> Title is from the song Fire Burning because it was stuck in my head while I was writing this lol

Danika is completely done with career week. Theoretically it’s supposed to help them all decide what they want to do with their lives when they graduate this year but in reality it’s just a steady stream of middle-aged balding men telling boring speeches. This morning featured an especially boring sermon on the dangers of plaque from a dental hygienist complete with pictures she never wants to see ever again in her life, so she doesn’t really have high hopes for the joint session this afternoon between the Austin Police Department and the Austin Fire Department. She glances out the window of the cafeteria and sees it’s a beautiful day and thinks maybe she can convince Lexi to skip out with her.

“Hey, what do you say we take off?” She throws over to Lexi, “It’s not like we’re going to be missing out on much and we can get an early start to the weekend.”

“I really can’t,” Lexi’s mouth turns down into a frown. “My mom will kill me if I get caught skipping again, besides maybe they sent somebody interesting for this one.”

Based on her week so far Danika finds that statistically unlikely.

“Yeah right, it’s probably going to be another pair of old dudes trying to relive their football glory days,” Danika replies with an eye roll. “The cop is going to give a don’t do drugs lecture while the firefighter is going to tell us how to stop, drop and roll like we’re five years old.”

“Probably,” Lexi gives a laugh. “But we only need to listen to Officer Dull and Firefighter Duller for an hour and then it’s freedom from this dumb week.”

“True.”

The bell goes off signaling the end of their lunch period and they pack up to make their way back to their classroom. They manage to snag their favourite spot in the back corner so they can zone out without the teacher noticing which is at least one positive for this afternoon. The class is still chatting amongst themselves when Mrs. Jackson walks in and calls for quiet.

“I know this has been a long week but I expect to y’all to be polite and attentive to our last guests for the week,” she gives them all a hard look. “I’d like to introduce you to Officer Reyes and Firefighter Strand who were kind enough to come speak to you on their day off.”

And then two of the most gorgeous men Danika has ever seen in her short life walk into the classroom and she can feel her jaw drop. She’s never been so glad Lexi convinced her to stay. She hears Lexi drop a quiet “holy shit” and she can’t help but agree. Her fellow classmates are all whispering amongst themselves at the unexpected turn of events before Mrs. Jackson calls for silence again with a quick clap and a glare.

Officer Reyes and Firefighter Strand don’t seem to mind so much though, they just give a smile to the class and start on their presentation.

“Hello everybody my name is Officer Reyes and today I’ll be talking to you about the duties of the Austin Police Department.”

Officer Reyes starts into an obviously prepared speech about everything the Austin Police Department does and Danika sighs. At least she can enjoy the view while being bored to death but then she notices Firefighter Strand roll his eyes and interrupts.

“C’mon Carlos you’re going to bore them to death, they can probably find that speech on the website.”

“TK,” Officer Reyes flattens his mouth into a slight frown and throws a dirty look at his partner but then seems to change his mind when the firefighter throws a flirty smile his way. “Ok fine, as long as Mrs. Jackson doesn’t have any objections to us turning this into a Q&A type session.”

“This is your session, however y’all’d like to run it is fine by me,” Mrs. Jackson seems just as enamoured with the two of them as the rest of the class.

“Alright then does anybody have any questions on becoming a police officer?”

“Can we see your gun?” Ricky from the football team throws out the question and Danika can’t stop herself from rolling her eyes.

“Yeah Carlos, show us your gun,” Firefighter Strand smirks at him. For some reason this seems to fluster the cop though Danika can’t imagine why, surely he’s just making fun of the idiot in the front row.

“Firearms are not toys and shouldn’t be treated as such.”

While Officer Reyes seems to maintain a serious expression for some reason Firefighter Strand finds this response amusing. Danika is just grateful for the smile gracing the firefighters face and gives another little sigh.

The whole exchange seems to break the ice though with some of the other students asking actual questions and Officer Reyes’ face starts to soften as he engages them. If she thought he was handsome with his sharp jaw and stern look nothing prepares her for when the first real smile graces his face in the middle of a story.

Oh god, she’s done for.

The questioning continues for another twenty minutes before Officer Reyes wraps up and passes it over to Firefighter Strand.

“Hey guys, I’m TK and I’m a firefighter with the Austin Fire Department. Unlike the police force, us firefighters aren’t such sticks in the mud.”

Officer Reyes rolls his eyes at that last part but he still has a small smile on his face so this must be part of some inter-departmental teasing that’s familiar to them both. While Danika has been focusing on that exchange somebody has asked Firefighter Strand about some of the calls he’s responded to before.

“Well one of the funniest calls I’ve had since I got here was this one time we got called to a strip club during a bachelorette party,” Firefighter Strand starts.

“TK!” Officer Reyes says sharply with his eyebrows raised high.

“Ok yeah, maybe not that story,” Firefighter Strand gives a small grin. He’s captured everyone’s attention though despite the scandalized look on Mrs. Jackson’s face. “In New York there was a full time position for school outreach so this is my first rodeo so to speak.”

This sets off another hum of interest and people start throwing out questions rapid-fire. Mrs. Jackson steps in to quiet the class once again.

“May I remind y’all that you are to raise your hand and wait to be called on before asking your question.”

Bobby, another member of the football team, shoots his hand up and Firefighter Strand points to him.

“What’s it like to be a firefighter in New York?”

“Well it’s certainly different than Austin. First of all I’ve never been called out to a corn silo or a barbacoa cookout in New York,” Firefighter Strand chuckles. “One time I saved a window washer from the Chrysler Building, had to repel down the side of the building to get him.”

While most of the class keeps their focus on Firefighter Strand, Danika lets her gaze fall back to Officer Reyes and she’s treated to a smile and a fond look on his face as he listens to Firefighter Strand ramble on. She’s not too proud to admit that she has a full blown crush at this point. She starts to size him up a bit more closely now. He looks pretty young, she doesn’t see a wedding ring and she’s always had a thing for older guys. She makes up her mind that after this presentation is over she’s going to ask him out.

She’s so absorbed in her daydreams that she almost misses the two of them clueing up their presentation by letting the class know they’ll be leaving info packets with Mrs. Jackson.

Then they’re heading out the door and Mrs. Jackson is reminding everyone that they need to hand in their career aptitude quiz on Monday. Danika quickly turns to Lexi, deciding she needs to let her best friend in on her plan.

“I’m going to ask him out.”

“Who?”

“Officer Reyes,” Danika has a cheeky grin on her face now.

“Good luck with that,” Lexi laughs at her. “No way Officer Hottie isn’t seeing someone and even if he isn’t there's no way he’ll go for a high school student.”

“We’ll see,” Danika replies with a smile as the bell rings and she swiftly grabs her bookbag and makes her way out the door. If she hurries she can probably catch Officer Reyes before he leaves.

She can see Officer Reyes and Firefighter Strand walking slowly across the parking lot as she exits out the front door. She speeds up her steps as she notices they’re getting close to a blue sports car and she’s about to yell out to grab their attention when she sees Firefighter Strand reach over and grab Officer Reyes’ ass. At first she thinks she didn’t see it quite right and it was just one of those smacks on the ass that the football team sometimes give each other but then Officer Reyes grabs Firefighter Strand’s arm and quickly spins him into the side of the blue car and lays a truly filthy kiss on him. Holy shit. There’s no mistaking that.

Danika does a quick about face not wanting to get caught watching the two of them make out and instead gets caught up in the crowd exiting the school. When she glances back they’re both in the car and it doesn’t look like anybody else saw anything. She catches Lexi in the corner of her eye and quickly reaches out to grab her arm.

“So how did it go?” Lexi has an amused expression on her face.

“Officer Reyes is totally gay.”

“That well huh?” Lexi snorts. “You know you can just tell me he shot you down, you don’t need to make up things about him.”

“I’m not making it up!”

“Sure.”

Danika huffs out a breath, she can tell she’s not going to be able to change Lexi’s mind. She just lets it go, it’s not like they’re ever going to them again anyways.

* * *

Danika doesn’t think much about it until two weeks later when the whole school is standing in the middle of the parking lot because some genius thought it was a great idea to pull the fire alarm. They’re just waiting for the firefighters to give the all clear to go back in the building when a squad car pulls up. There’s a few nervous glances in the crowd, this has gone from a dumb prank to something a bit more serious apparently. The door to the squad car opens and Officer Reyes steps out.

“Ooo look it’s your boyfriend,” Lexi teases.

“I told you he’s gay,” Danika replies with an eyeroll.

“Sure he is.”

Officer Reyes walks over to where the Principal is talking with who she assumes is the fire captain. The three of them have a quick discussion and then Officer Reyes nods his head and starts walking to the front of the assembled school. The look on his face does not bode well for the assembled students.

“I would like to remind you all that falsely reporting a fire is punishable under the Texas Penal Code,” his jaw is tight and eyebrows are furrowed. “There will be an investigation into this incident.”

He looks like he’s going to continue on into a longer speech when one of the firefighters waves over to him. Danika pinches Lexi to make sure she’s paying attention because that firefighter happens to be one TK Strand. Officer Reyes says something to the Principal and then turns to walk over by the fire engine, they’re mostly obscured from view but Danika pulls Lexi forward so they can spy on them around the corner of the vehicle.

“We’re all done here, did you need anything else from us?” Danika didn’t notice Firefighter Strand as much during career week but with his turnout gear she can see exactly why he caught Officer Reyes’ eye. It’s definitely a look and judging by Lexi’s gulp she definitely agrees.

“Nah, I’ve got it covered,” his voice is light in stark contrast to the beginning of the lecture he had given to the student body. “I’ll see you tonight, I get off at 8:00.”

If Danika thought his little grins during career week were swoon worthy nothing prepares her for the million watt smile he gives Firefighter Strand. God, why are all the hot ones gay?

Firefighter Strand then reaches out to Officer Reyes and pulls him close enough to give a chaste kiss on the lips. This is much tamer than what she witnessed during career week so it’s not so shocking to her but Lexi does not have that frame of reference.

“Holy shit she was telling the truth!”

They both turn their heads to find Danika and Lexi essentially spying on them and Danika can feel her face colouring with embarrassment. Lexi, apparently, has no shame though because she continues on, “I thought she made the whole thing up because she was sour over getting rejected by Officer Hottie here.”

Danika prays for some kind of divine intervention to save her from her humiliation. Firefighter Strand is full on laughing now and Officer Reyes is starting to turn a little pink.

The good Lord must be rewarding her for attending Sunday school every week because just when she’s sure she’s going to die of embarrassment the attention is diverted from her and back to Officer Reyes in the form of the rest of the fire crew.

“Oh Officer Hottie come save me,” one of the crew fake swoons in the arms of a woman in a hijab.

“Yeah come slap some cuffs on me Officer Hottie, I’ve been a bad girl.”

Officer Reyes just rolls his eyes with a small smile on his face but the fire crew roars with laughter and Danika takes the moment to grab Lexi and escape back into the crowd. She can still hear them teasing the police officer as they walk away.

Danika may have thought career week was a waste of time but it turns out she does learn something, firefighters saving lives is not limited to them pulling you out of a burning building.

Maybe she’ll ask Mrs. Jackson for some of those pamphlets after all.


End file.
